


Fantastic Slayers

by eveneechan



Series: Newtina Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, F/M, FB character as Demon Slayer AU, Fanart, Other, Protective Siblings, Protective Tina Goldstein, Sibling Love, Sister-Sister Relationship, also nezuko with queenie, and jacob fell in love with demon queenie, and newt is a sexy beast breath user like inosuke, basically because i like FB and KnY at the same time, but i can see paralell between tanjiro and tina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan
Summary: After got attacked by an unknown Demon, Goldstein sisters' parents were dead and Queenie turned into demon.Tina joined Demon Slayer Corps to find the demon who killed their parents and find a way to turn Queenie back into human.During their journey, Tina met another Demon Slayer, Newt, a weird slayer that wearing Niffler mask and have sexy muscular body, and Jacob, who fell in love with Queenie, even though she is a Demon and he is a slayerA collection artworks of Fantastic Beasts characters as Demon Slayer AU
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Newtina Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: FB Week 2020 #FBWeek2020, Fantastic Beasts Week 2019, Queenie's Birthday 2020 #QueenieBday2020





	1. Tina and Queenie

**Author's Note:**

> This was submission for FB Week 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldstein family was got attacked by unknown demon while Tina went to village. When Tina was back, her parents already died and Queenie was turned into Demon.
> 
> Tina then joined a Demon Slayer corps to find out who killed their parents and find a way to turn Queenie back to human.


	2. Newt and Tina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina and Queenie starting their journey and do some missions together. During their journey they met Newt, a weird slayer that wearing Niffler mask and have sexy muscular body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was submission for Newtina Week 2019


	3. Jacob and Queenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sisters met another Demon Slayer, Jacob. He's a loyal friend and a funny person.  
> Jacob fell in love with Queenie, even though she is a Demon and he is a slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was submission for Queenie's birthday event 2019


	4. Fourtastic Slayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random artwork of Main Four (Newt, Tina, Jacob, Queenie) with Demon Slayer costume but still have representation with their design in Fantastic Beasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a submission artwork for FB Week 2020

****

**1\. Newt Scamander**

****

**2\. Tina Goldstein**

****

**3\. Queenie Goldstein**

**4\. Jacob Kowalski**

****


End file.
